


All You Want To Hear

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: CROSSOVER SHIPPING T R A S H, Chatting & Messaging, Crazy!Dipper, F/M, Feels Train, Friends to Lovers, Internet, It goes from dorky to angsty to terrifying to fluFFY AS HELL, Keysmashing, Older Dipper Pines, Skype, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a message is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Want To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I am crossover ship trash.
> 
> But at least it isn't horrible Wirt/Beatrice smut this time lol
> 
> I pray to god Dipper has changed him username since 2013.

JUNE 12TH, 2013

dippdippvevo asked:

Uh, hi. My name's Dipper. I got sent to my great uncle's for the summer and need someone to talk to. You seem cool, how old are you? I'm 13.

nonotthebeez answered:

Oh hi, I'm Sara! I just signed up like a week ago and I'm still finding my way around here, ha ha! I'm 14, thanks for asking!

JULY 7TH, 2013

dippdippvevo asked:

Uh, hey, Sara. If you could answer this privately, that would be great. I found this journal in the woods and then my sister almost got attacked by gnomes. Maybe I could add you on Skype so that we could talk about it more? My username is dorpperfromcalifornia.

nonotthebeez answered:

Okay! Mine is sara.carlos

AUGUST 10TH, 2013

Dipper: Okay, I found something really weird.  
Sara: Weirder than the journal thing?  
Dipper: Try a fax machine that copies humans.  
Sara: Whoa.  
Dipper: Yeah.  
Sara: So...did you copy yourself?  
Dipper: What else would I do? Also, paper jams can be terrifying.  
Sara: How so?  
Dipper: Uh...you know how some people will run up to you and speak nonsense?  
Sara: I go to anime cons, I know that so much.  
Dipper: This one does that. Only he looks just like me. And is wrinkly and made of paper. And crawls all over you while doing said screaming.  
Sara: Jeez.

AUGUST 24TH, 2013

Dipper: okay sara you need to kidnap me now  
Dipper: my sister has a pet pig.  
Sara: Aw, cute!  
Dipper: NO IT'S NOT AND SHE TAKES IT EVERYWHERE  
Sara: Oh.  
Dipper: take me to pennsylvania or wherever you are  
Sara: Maybe someday. Okay?  
Dipper: fine

SEPTEMBER 12TH, 2013

Sara: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while, something wrong?  
Dipper: um...okay here's the scoop.  
Dipper: two words  
Dipper: illuminati  
Dipper: dorito  
Sara: ???  
Dipper: yeah. dream demon or something. yellow triangle with one eye, top hat, that stuff.  
Sara: Cool!  
Dipper: no it isn't!  
Sara: How so?  
Dipper: he kind of...tried to possess my great uncle.  
Sara: Uh oh.  
Dipper: no idea. well, me and mabel are going home soon so...  
Sara: Well I hope you can help your uncle...or whatever.  
Sara: Oh I forgot! I got accepted to be the school mascot!  
Dipper: that's cool. talk to you later.

AUGUST 1ST, 2014

Dipper: SARA ZOMBIES ARE REAL AND I JUST FOUGHT OFF A HORDE OF THEM WITH A KAREOKE MACHINE  
Sara: Eh?!  
Dipper: yeah zombies!  
Sara: You mean...like walkers?  
Dipper: mhm  
Sara: Wow, you really are Rick Grimes now. And Dean Whinchester. Both of them I guess.  
Dipper: wait do you even know my last name  
Sara: Uh, no.  
Dipper: pines  
Dipper: its pines  
Dipper: sounds kinda like grimes eh  
Sara: Like the tree?  
Dipper: yeah just don't ask me about my first name  
Dipper: ever  
Sara: It's okay, I won't if you don't want to.  
Dipper: thanks  
Dipper: its pretty embarassing.

OCTOBER 31ST, 2014

Dipper: sara you online  
Dipper: sara?  
Dipper: SARA???  
Dipper: hello?  
Dipper: is something wrong?  
Dipper: sara are you dead?  
Dipper: hello?  
Dipper: i'll message you back tomorrow...

NOVEMBER 26TH, 2014

Sara: Dipper I'm so sorry, one of my friends got lost in the woods with his brother and we had to go looking for him.  
Sara: ...Dipper?  
Sara: Did you stop messaging me because of that?  
Sara: I'm sorry Dipper.

 

FEBRUARY 16TH, 2015

Sara: I saw you were online.  
Dipper: sorry   
Dipper: been a while  
Sara: So what's up?  
Dipper: cant talk  
Dipper: he might see  
Sara: Who?  
Dipper: bill  
Sara: Who's Bill???  
Sara: The Science Guy?  
Dipper: no  
Dipper: satan dorito  
Dipper: hes everywhere I cant talk to you for too long sara I care too mcuh aboutb you forhim tov see  
Sara: Dipper, you're making a lot of typos, are you okay?  
Dipper: im mto aalty fine  
[Dipper is typing]  
Sara: Maybe you should sleep, it's like, 3 am in Oregon.  
Dipper: slepefn is for the week  
Sara: Dipper...  
Dipper: imhevent aslep in 3  
Sara: 3 days?!  
Dipper: weekeks  
Sara: 3 WEEKS?!  
Dipper: yea  
Sara: Dipper, go to sleep! You can die from not sleeping!  
Dipper: cntNT aslepe  
Dipper: bihdfll  
Dipper: hesha everywhbn  
Sara: Dipper, you need to get help. Now.  
[Dipper is typing]  
Sara: Please. Get help.  
[Dipper is typing]  
Sara: You ever heard of that one story about the sleep experiment?  
[Dipper is typing]  
Sara: Hello?  
Dipper: Of course I heard about it.  
Sara: Most of the people died!  
Dipper: That story is false info, you know.  
Dipper: Creepypasta. Made up by some neckbeard to scare little kids.  
Sara: Oh. Okay. Why are you typing better all of a sudden? You haven't typed like that since a few months after we met.  
Dipper: Oh, it's nothing. Don't mention it.  
Sara: And you were keysmashing just a few seconds ago.  
Dipper: Uh oh.  
Sara: “Uh oh”?  
Dipper: Sorry gotta go, nice collecting info on ya!  
Sara: Collecting...info?

MARCH 31ST, 2015

Dipper: sara  
Dipper: sara what ahppened  
Dipper: please  
Dipper: no  
Dipper: it didnt

JUNE 12TH, 2015

Dipper: It's been 2 years  
Dipper: We met 2 years ago today  
Dipper: Please just answer me  
Dipper: Sara  
Sara: Are you there?  
Dipper: Yes!  
Sara: For real?  
Dipper: Yes please Sara its me  
Sara: It's okay. I know you got a bit frazzled. Illuminati Doritio or whatever.  
Dipper: He's gone now. We don't have to worry about him anymore. Everything seems to be good now.  
Sara: For real?  
Dipper: Yeah. He kind of...well he threatened someone close to me, and I ended him once and for all.  
Sara: Was it your sister?  
Dipper: Uh...not really.  
Sara: Okay, I'm just happy you're okay.   
Dipper: Thanks.

AUGUST 2ND, 2017

Sara: Look out your window.  
Dipper: ???  
Sara: Just do it. Front window, entry to the gift shop.  
Dipper: OH MY GOD ARE YOU FOR REAL  
Sara: Yes I'm totally for real.  
Dipper: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TEXTING YOU I'M COMING DOWN RIGHT NOW  
Sara: Okay. See you in like 3 seconds.   
[Dipper is typing]  
Dipper: this is mabel   
Dipper: dipper dropped his phone haha :)  
Dipper: who is this  
Dipper: omg are you his girlfriend?!  
Dipper: ...hello?  
Dipper: awww, now i see you guys  
Dipper: i ship it

JUNE 12TH, 2022

Dipper: Well then, I guess this is my last message to you.  
Dipper: I just have to make sure Mabel doesn't get her hands on Smile Dip today...  
Dipper: Because I don't want my sister going on a Lisa Frank acid trip at my wedding.  
Dipper: See you in like, 10 minutes.  
Dipper: Mrs. Pines


End file.
